


Again!?

by Lambardo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gay For You, Gay Sex, Hypnotism, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambardo/pseuds/Lambardo
Summary: An apprentice of Dan and Ross' ex-hypnotherapist has kidnapped them. Trapped, and at the mercy of hypnotic suggestion, will anyone find them? An oddly arousing adventure brings up dormant feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, It's a sequel starring Ross!
> 
> I'm very close to finished writing this story. I'll be releasing a couple chapters every Sunday until I've got it all out. Should be similar to the last one, not terribly long (10-12 Chapters) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I've had peices of this story in my head for a while, but had trouble getting it pulled together well enough that I wanted to release it. Ross hanging out with Arin and Dan during the Mario Maker playthrough inspired me!

He woke to a soft breath tickling his neck. Cracking open one eye he discovered a wild mess of curls resting next to his head. It was an unusual sight but not an unwelcome one. As consciousness washed over him two things became immediately apparent. First, this room was absolutely not his bedroom, and second, he was hard as a rock.

_What the hell?_

For a moment he was just stuck on that thought. Then he turned to face the man sleeping next to him.

“Dan?” He whispered. However his voice didn’t really make much sound. “Dan.” He tried again a little louder, more of a croak. Dan’s eyelashes fluttered and he let out a soft grumble of annoyance. The curls stirred and he too cracked open an eye, when he noticed his companion his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

“Uh, Ross?” He said, voice unsteady and gravelly with sleep. Ross propped himself up on his elbows and surveyed their surroundings. They were on a pale mattress in a small room, little fairy lights illuminated the angle where the walls met the ceiling. Other than that, there were two doors and a very large inset mirror on one wall. “Where the fuck are we?” Dan added casually.

“Fuck if I know,” Ross whispered, sitting up properly. Dan moved to get up and grunted lightly as he stretched. “Were we institutionalized?” Dan exhaled loudly, it was a sorry excuse for a joke. Although it did diffuse a little of the rising panic both boys were beginning to experience.

Dan tested the handle on one of the doors. He rattled it but it didn’t budge.

“Locked?” Ross asked, pulling his knees to his chest. Holding his knees helped with the nervous fluttering of his heart, and helped hide his persistent erection. Dan tried the next door and it opened into a small bathroom. Dan entered to explore.

“Is this some weird hotel?” Dan asked, coming out of the bathroom with two shitty toothbrushes and a mini toothpaste. “There’s like tiny shampoo.”

“Why would we be in some weird hotel?” Ross asked, hoping Dan might actually have an answer.

“Fuck if I know. Where the fuck are we?” Dan put the tiny toiletries back in the bathroom and strode over to the large inset mirror. “Do you remember anything? Because everything is super foggy for me.”

“What the last thing you remember?” 

“Being in the office on Friday. I actually don’t even really remember getting home that night.” Dan inspected the mirror, found nothing of interest, and plopped down on the floor mattress next to Ross. “I’m starting to feel a little scared.” He admitted.

“Don’t be afraid, boys.” A hard crackling voice came on through some unseen speaker. Dan grabbed Ross’ shoulder and squeezed it hard. There was a long pause while the boys looked around for the source of the voice. “Hush hush now, good feelings, you’re safe here.” 

Ross felt his worry start to melt. Something in the back of his mind registered that as extremely strange. The voice felt unfamiliar, why would their reassurances make him feel so much better?

“Could you please unlock our door?” Dan asked, he was obviously trying to sound calm but it came out a little squeaky all the same.

“Oh it’s not locked. It just feels locked to you right now.” The voice responded. Dan and Ross exchanged skeptical glances. “You two may be familiar with a colleague of mine, Ms. Haddock?”

“Oh fuck.” Dan’s eyes went wide with terror and he wound his arm across Ross’ collarbone protectively. Ross felt his stomach turn over.

“So you remember her? You ruined her career, boys.” 

“She was abusing her patients.” It was a fierce rebuttal with a vulnerable tremble. Ross leaned into him a little, attempting to reassure him. 

“She was a genius!” There was a moment of silence following the outburst. “All in the past now.” The cheery twist in tone, surprised the boys. “Would you boys like to help me with some experiments?”

“No thank you.” Dan said firmly. “We’d like to leave.” 

“But you two could help me clear her name.” The voice said. 

Dan pulled Ross in closer, one arm across his chest, a hand holding his shoulder. Ross liked the way it left his back pressed up against the older man’s chest. He felt safer like this and his dick twitched a little at the thought.

“Why?” Ross asked. “What do you need us for?” A laugh rang out through the space.

“Picture this…” a pause. “Game Grumps ruin honest therapist to cover-up sex tape.” One could almost imagine the voice arcing his hand as the headline unfolded in front of him.

“What sex tape?” Dan asked incredulously.

“The sex tape you two are going to make for me right now.” Ross felt his jaw drop as Dan let go of his shoulder. Almost pushing him away in surprise. “It’s so perfect! I get to test some new hypnotic techniques, clear my teacher’s name, and ruin the company that dragged hers through the mud. It’s a win-win-win!”

“Shit- fuck” Dan was actually shaking now. Ross felt sharp pang in his heart. He didn’t like seeing his friend looking like this. He knew he should be feeling a number of things, angry or frightened, but the strange, unnerving calm was all he could find.

_Welp, looks like I’m already fucked._

“Tea-time dolls.” There was a sharp click and Ross collapsed onto the mattress. All feeling draining from his limbs as he lost control of them. He was dimly aware of Dan crumpling as well. Next the door creaked open and for the first time the boys saw their tormentor.

_He’s so scrawny, what the fuck?_

Short in stature, with thin arms and a long nose. Ross felt the urge to laugh at how pathetic this guy looked. Sadly, he couldn’t laugh. All he could do was lay there like a- 

_Like a fucking doll_


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, Ross woke up next to Dan, hard as ever. 

“Are you okay, Ross?” Dan was on his knees. It looked like his hands were tied behind his back. “Do you remember everything?” Ross nodded and sat up. Dan’s shirt hung open, when had it been unbuttoned? It left his nicely muscled chest exposed. Ross noticed a light flush that hadn’t been there before. He turned away and cleared his throat.

“I remember.” He glanced around the room. It all looked the same.

“He left.” Dan said wearily. “I think he did some more hypno-programming. I don’t know.” Ross carefully propped himself up and crawled over to his friend with the intent of untying his arms. 

“What’s going on with your arms?” Upon closer inspection, he found Dan’s hands were clasped to his elbows. His forearms were pressed together but there was no rope holding them there. 

“They’re stuck like this.” Dan tried to explain. “It hurts.”

“They aren’t tied.” Ross said, somewhat dumbfounded. “Do you want me to try and…” Ross reached out for Dan’s forearm, just under the rolled sleeve of his dress shirt, to pull it free. But when his hand made contact with his friends skin a shockwave rippled through the muscles and blood vessels in his hand, and ran up his arm. It travelled through his whole body, then converged and intensified in his pelvis. He was dimly aware of a sound coming from his throat, a moan or a whimper, he couldn’t hear as the tremor unravelled his thoughts. 

Luckily he had pulled his hand back in surprise, and now the aftershocks were dissipating. He felt hot, and his cock was begging for attention, but he swallowed it back.

“Holy fuck. Did you feel that?” He whispered, past a shaky exhale. Dan nodded. Both men held themselves perfectly still, on their knees, while they breathed through the sensation. Once it had subsided, Ross felt a tingle in his fingertips, he wanted to feel it again. Like a magnet, there was a pull, and it was very hard to ignore.

“Ross, you need to go sit on that side of the room.” Dan said, his voice low and gravelly. 

“That felt so good though…” Ross said softly, his big brown eyes meeting Dan’s, pleadingly. Dan bit his lip to suppress something and averted his eyes. Ross followed the command begrudgingly. Shuffling a little farther from Dan and flopping down in his back. 

He fluttered his plain grey t-shirt a little, attempting to dissipate some of the heat generated by the encounter. Touching his clothes made them feel itchy, he wanted to get them off. It was a small pull but he resisted, opting to tolerate it a little longer.

“Do you want to check the doors again?” Dan asked hopefully. Ross moved around the room, checking the doors and the big mirror. 

“I’m starting to feel really nauseous, dude. I’m going to stop.” Ross came to stand over Dan. He rubbed his face, trying to dispel the uncomfortable squirming in his stomach. 

“How come you’re feeling sick? Are you scared?” Dan asked with concern. His curls bounced as he turned his face to look up at Ross. 

“Nah, it’s probably from thinking about escaping. It makes me feel really gross and weak.” A hard pulse through his blood vessels reminded Ross that Dan’s face was about dick height, and the nausea dissipated just as quickly as it had appeared. “It’s better when I don’t think about it.”

“Alright, don’t think about it then.” Dan replied, trying to blow a stray curl off of his cheek. Without thinking Ross put his hand out to move the lock off his friends face. 

Once again he was hit with the breath-taking sensation, rippling through his entire being like an electric current. He didn’t jerk his hand away this time though. This time he left it on Dan’s cheek so that he could watch Dan’s face when it happened. He savored the way his friend’s breath hitched, and the rush of heat to the boy’s cheeks. Dan was the one who pulled back.

“Ross…” It was an unsteady warning. Ross pulled his hand back and went to sit against the opposite wall.

“Sorry, wasn’t thinking.” He mumbled, rolling his shoulders with impatience. He knew, in the back of his mind, that this was wrong, very wrong but he couldn’t get it out of his head. The way his body was aching to see Dan unravelled.

There was quiet for a moment. Dan looked lost, crumpled in the corner with his hands held behind his back. His shirt still hung open, fluttering a little with the rise and fall of his chest. Ross wracked his brain for something reassuring to say. Unfortunately, whenever his thoughts drifted towards rescue or escape, the damn nausea threatened. So he settled on quiet. 

As soon as a quiet place opened up in his brain he found thoughts of Dan. An old fantasy, he’d been carrying around, where he feels Dan’s arms around him tighter than a friendly hug. One hand travel’s up to the back of his neck, long fingers in his hair, the other stays firmly locked around his waist. Then he can feel something hard against his hip and Dan’s hot breath on his lips. 

“Someone is going to find us, yeah?” Dan asked softly, betraying his distress. Ross was pulled back to the present, the kidnapped, hypnotized present.

“Yeah, real soon.” Ross’ stomach flipped, squashing the last flutters of his fantasy. “We’re going to get home and everything will be okay.” Dan quirked a half smile at him and Ross tried to return it, despite his head spinning. He felt his mouth watering in a bad way, so he turned away from Dan to stare at the wall. Trying once more to empty his mind of thoughts of escape.

This time the quiet that descended lasted longer. Giving Ross too much time for thinking. As the fantasy played over again in his head, he felt a twinge of sadness that it couldn’t really happen.

_Too bad we’re both straight._

A part of his mind acknowledged the fact that having a go-to fantasy about your male friend might mean you’re not entirely straight. However the other part of his mind said he had never gone farther than a fantasy with a guy, which doesn’t make him gay.

_Just a straight guy with a gay imagination_

There were a lot of little things Ross attributed to his gay imagination. The way he thought Dan looked at him in the breakroom at work being one. 

_The way Dan was looking at him right now._

Ross shivered a little, Dan’s eyes were on his body. Was he imagining that? Or was the hypno-garbage just making Dan desperate. Ross felt his cheeks heating up. Dan’s eyes met his and Ross quirked up an eyebrow. The older man cast his eyes down swiftly. 

_Embarrassed at being caught?_

Ross regarded the other man with interest now. There were times it had seemed like Dan was flirting with him at work but if that was the case then Dan had been flirting with Arin as well.

_Maybe Dan is just a shameless flirt_

Ross’ mind played one of the instances, he and Dan had been discussing something, who knows what? They were laughing together. When suddenly Dan hit him with a big goofy smile and said, ‘You are way too cute.’ Surprised and more than a little flustered, he hadn’t known how to respond. Dan had taken that exact moment to lean an arm against the cupboard behind him, trapping the smaller man against the counter, easing himself into Ross’ personal space like he belonged there. There was a second where their eyes met and Dan’s gaze flicked down to his lips for a split second. Then Dan backed down. He pulled back and his smile softened, as he let Ross compose himself. Ross remembered making some excuse to leave before Dan noticed just how hard the whole interaction had made him.

Recalling it, made his dick ache all over again. The fantasies, coupled with the boredom were starting to bother him. His body was all hot and his clothes were itching. He wondered if Dan felt the same. Dan’s shirt still hung open, his well-defined chest muscles taunting the younger man. At least Dan had that to cool him down. Plus Dan was still pointedly not looking at him. Ross wanted Dan to check him out again.

He sat up and peeled off his plain grey t-shirt, then balled it up to make a pillow for himself. The gesture got Dan’s attention. Dan’s eyes were all over him. Neither of them tried to hide their obvious erections, there was no point, but it still felt a little lewd to just ignore it. Ross felt his abs tighten and his cock pulse involuntarily as Dan watched him. 

“What’re you doing?” Dan growled, he tried to keep his eyes on Ross’ face now. Ross wanted to laugh triumphantly, at having elicited such a hot reaction from his ‘straight’ friend, but he decided not to goad. 

Instead he kept his face impassive, as if he wasn’t getting off on making Dan want him.

“I’m too hot.” Ross replied, just rubbing it in a little bit. Dan scoffed and shuffled uncomfortably. 

“Could you not look so comfortable? You’re making me jealous.” Dan shoulders rolled while his hands remained behind his back, reminding Ross of his discomfort.

Ross stretched, squeezing his eyes shut, and not so subtly flexing his lithe muscles. He peaked one eye open and saw Dan bite his lip, which only added to the little fire in his belly.

“Is there anything I could do to help?” Ross asked innocently, letting his eyes flick down to Dan’s dick. Dan sighed.

“If you could scratch my back without touching me that would be great.” Dan joked, leaning his head back, and rolling his shoulders with frustration.

_Challenge accepted_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I've got a couple more chapters for you!

Ross rolled over and got on all fours. Dan watched the shirtless brunette crawl over to him with apprehension but he didn’t stop him. Ross stopped just short of Dan’s knees. Ross made a small gesture with his hands and Dan opened his knees so that Ross could kneel quite close without touching. Ross’ eyes flicked down to the front of Dan’s jeans as he opened them.

Dan seemed surprised to find him there. His breaths were a bit quicker, a little shallower but otherwise calm. Ross had the sudden urge to make Dan come undone. 

He smiled inwardly, that hypno-asshole probably thought Ross couldn’t control himself, that he’d be easy prey. What he didn’t count on was that fact that Ross didn’t get off on just letting Dan have what he wanted. Ross got off on tormenting his friends.

_This is probably the best way to keep me from giving in and just fucking him._

Ross rationalized, if he just sat there fantasizing, eventually the horniness would build up and he would explode and come beg Dan to fuck him. This way, by teasing Dan, he would have control, he wouldn’t give in to what he wanted, because that would ruin the tease. He just hoped Dan wouldn’t hate him as a result of it.

Dan seemed apprehensive but not unwilling, if anything there was curiosity in his eyes. Ross couldn’t help the smirk that formed, as the boys eyed one another. Ross held up a single hand and Dan watched as he carefully reached between Dan’s arm and his body, he pinched a bit of Dan’s shirt and carefully scratched the middle of Dan’s back between his shoulder blades. 

Dan moaned. Ross felt his whole core clench at the sound, but both boys kept still as Ross continued to scratch. Dan pushed his body closer to Ross as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Ross felt the tickle of Dan’s open shirt against his chest and watched as Dan’s lips and stubbled jaw got closer to his. Once he had scratched to Dan’s satisfaction, he carefully extracted his hand, and Dan relaxed back onto his heels. 

Their eyes met and Ross looked for signs that Dan wanted him to leave now, but there was only poorly disguised excitement. So Ross let his hand come up to the collar of Dan’s shirt, and he tugged it back from the older man’s neck. He watched the muscles in Dan’s abdomen flex and saw his Adam’s apple bob. He dragged the fabric back exposing more of his collarbone. He let his fingers trace the buttoned edge, pulling it open, so he could see more of Dan’s body. He let his eyes follow his hand, wanting to reach out and touch Dan’s skin, but not allowing himself to spoil the tease.

His hand fell down to Dan’s thigh, covered by dark jeans. Instead of teasing he just left it there, a reminder that he could move it farther.

“What are you doing?” Dan asked, his voice came out a little breathless, like he forgot to be annoyed.

“Bugging you.” Ross replied, his thumb twitched brushing against Dan’s inner thigh. Dan was very careful to control his reaction. Nothing showed in the older man’s face, but the muscle in his hip twitched ever so slightly, giving him away. Dan’s eyes found the large mirror on the wall. Ross followed his gaze, without moving his hand.

“He’s probably watching.” Dan whispered. Ross reflected for a moment that it was convenient that they were sitting so close together, since they could now speak privately. He wondered if that had been Dan’s reasoning for letting him come close. 

“One way mirror?” He responded, in a similarly hushed tone. 

Dan nodded. The inset mirror had immediately reminded him of cop interrogation shows, but it wasn’t until now that he really started thinking about someone standing behind and watching. The thought actually turned him off a little.

“How are you doing, like where’s your head at?” Dan asked very quietly, sincere concern in his voice. Ross felt his chest hurt a little at the kindness in the big brown eyes. 

“It’s hard. I mean,” Ross smirked a little at the accidental entendre. It seemed the older man couldn’t hold back the edge of a smile either. “I don’t know.” He got serious again. “I want to touch you.” Dan let out a harsh exhale and once again Ross observed Dan’s abs tighten. Ross shifted his hand up a little and Dan bit back a moan.

“We can’t do what he wants.” Dan said, breathily. His words heavy like Ross’ heart. 

There was a short beep, and the boys heard a soft hissing. 

“Releasing Hormone stimulant, RH-XB-9.” They heard their captors voice over the speaker. They couldn’t see where the gas was coming from. They couldn’t even see the valves he had opened. 

Ross crawled back over to pull his t-shirt over his nose and mouth. Dan watched him. Ross came back over to his friend and tried to figure out how to share the garment.

“It’s fine, I’m probably already exposed.” Ross nodded, and watched as Dan looked away, attempting to hide his terror. Ross put a hand against Dan’s clothed shoulder. 

“It’s okay.” He reassured his voice muffled by the fabric. When Dan turned to look at him his pupils were blown wide. “Dude your eyes.” Dan’s breathing had picked up a little, his cheeks and chest were fully flushed now.

“Yours too.” The older man replied. Ross let the t-shirt fall as he looked down at his own flushed chest. His heart seemed to hammer harder in his chest, as his brain stopped resisting the drug. For a moment there was just soft rhythmic breaths. 

“Go.” Dan said softly. There was no punch to it though. Ross couldn’t bring himself to move. He was using all his will power to resist touching Dan, because he knew that if he started he wouldn’t stop. His body looked so nice and Ross’ ached for contact. It was actually bordering on painful.

Ross didn’t move, instead he lifted a hand, and let his fingers fall against Dan’s chest. At first there was just warmth, then the feedback loop started and Ross’ brain was flooded with pleasure and a fingertips touch became a palm against his friend’s chest. 

Dan for his part, pressed into the touch, his muscles tense with desire. As Ross’s hand drifted lower he moaned, the sound tingling in Ross’ head, triggering a sound from his own throat. Just as Ross’ left hand settled on Dan’s hip, fingers pressuring him to come closer, Ross’ right hand found its way up to Dan’s neck. 

Ross looked down on the situation from somewhere above it, as he pulled the older man closer. His thumb running against stubble as their faces got closer. Then Ross’s eyes were closed and he was terrified. He couldn’t take the final step, he couldn’t close the distance. 

Dan lost himself, and closed the distance with a harsh groan of approval. Their lips met and they were kissing. His heart beat faster and harder in his chest. Then Dan’s hands were free, and they were all over him. A hand on the back of his head, fingers in his hair, a hand wrapping around his waist to hold him in place as their lips and tongues met. Ross heard himself moan distantly. 

Then Dan was on top of him. He had freed his arms and he was everywhere to Ross. His hair, his scent, his hard body. Ross whimpered with need as his back arched and his body cried for more. Dan moaned in response, as he felt Ross’ hardness press against his. 

There was a crash, and Dan and Ross froze. Breathing heavily, their eyes met.

A figure stood in the doorway. Dan scrambled off of Ross.

“Arin?”


	4. Chapter 4

Ross heard the words distantly, as if in a dream, then he followed Dan’s gaze to the figure in the doorway. Arin wore a half smile, while his brows were still pulled together in concern. His eyes were glued to Dan, and Dan looked shocked, scared and relieved all at once. Ross simply felt Dan’s absence, and when he tried to sit up, his head spun.

“Are you okay?” Arin crossed the room in a few strides and helped Dan up. He pulled the older man into a tight hug and they held it for a long time. Ross’ stomach sank, and he shook his head, trying to clear the testosterone fueled thoughts. 

Then Arin held his hand out to Ross. There was a brief pause before he accepted it. In which Ross felt a tickle of annoyance at the interruption, but the logical part of his brain squashed it and he took Arin’s outstretched hand. They were being rescued, he should not be feeling this way. Standing proved dizzying, and so Ross opted for silence while he processed the new circumstances. 

“That weird guy took off when I pulled up.” Arin was buzzing with nervous energy, both agitated and relieved. Ross snatched his shirt off the floor and tried to put it on as casually as he could, Arin raised an eyebrow but continued “Does this have anything to do with Haddock?” 

“That guy was her apprentice.” Ross responded. He wasn’t sure where his voice came from, most of his attention was still fixed on Dan who was now trembling.

“He wanted- he was making us- he was filming-” Dan stumbled over his explanation, he looked as if he was about to cry. Ross wondered if that’s how he should be feeling, instead of the tightness in his stomach.

“He wanted us to make a sex tape” Ross cut in, the words like a bucket of cold water reminded him how ridiculously out of whack his emotional reactions were. 

“A sex tape? Why?” 

“So he could clear Haddock’s name and drag Game Grumps through the mud.” Ross replied. It was succinct, made perfect sense.

“We weren’t going to do it!” Arin turned to Dan and his eyes shot down in shame, as if Arin had slapped him. Arin didn’t look upset though. He looked just as surprised as Ross by Dan’s outburst.

“Let’s get out of here” He replied gently, taking Dan’s hand and leading him through the door. Ross tried to reason that it was just a friendly gesture, not intimate in the slightest, but they sure did it tenderly. 

_Stop being a jealous weirdo, and act like a normal person._

Ross scolded himself, mildly annoyed at his brains bizarre reactions to being rescued. Logically he knew it was the result of some sort of hypnotic conditioning but another part of him felt very much himself. It was all quite confusing, and he resigned to follow behind Dan as they made their way out of the building.

“Where the fuck are we?” Dan asked, as they exited a door into a retail space. There were empty shelves and green linoleum. And what looked like a couple of slurpee machines in the corner.

“Some old gas station in the middle of nowhere” Arin replied. 

“How did you find us?” Dan asked.

“Well, you were supposed to come over tonight, and when I called, you didn’t answer but I got this really weird voicemail. Like it you said you were doing a detox of electronic devices.” 

“Like an automated message?”

“No, it was actually you saying it.” Arin stopped their movement and ducked into a small office, inside was a laptop and a window into their well-lit mattress room. 

“Weird.” Dan remarked. Arin picked up the laptop and put it under his arm. 

“So I tried calling Ross to ask what I should do, and he was supposed to be on vacation, and I got the same weird detox voicemail!” Arin stood in the room getting more frantic as he explained his story. “Everyone at the office said I was being crazy but I had this bad feeling about it.”

“How did you know that was here?” Dan asked, gesturing to the laptop under Arin’s arm. Arin looked down at it, then looked through the one way glass into their ‘prison.’

“When I first came in, I snuck up on the guy in here.” Arin mimicked the motions he went through when he had entered the room prior to rescuing them. “But he turned and spotted me before I got close enough  
and bolted through there.” Arin gestured to a side door. “His jeep was parked right outside and when I opened the door he was already driving off.”

“Why did he leave the laptop?” Ross asked. “Was he streaming us or something?” 

“Please god no.” Dan whined. His arms were folded across his chest, Ross noticed he still hadn’t done up his shirt. Dan noticed Ross’ eyes and began doing up his buttons as casually as he could.

“I don’t know, I’m hoping I caught him in the middle of it, he was pretty focussed on you two.” Arin replied. All three looked through the glass. In the slight reflection Ross caught sight of Dan’s guilty grimace. Ross felt his stomach swoop again, he knew he should feel ashamed as well but the emotions wouldn’t come. The only identifiable emotion he could find was the desire to be close to Dan. 

“I’ll take the laptop and ask the guys to have a look at it. Someone will be able to tell if anything got out onto the internet. Don’t worry, it’s going to be okay.” Arin led them out of the room and back into the main store. Then they were through the doors and into the cool night air.

“Hold on, how the fuck did you find us out here?” Dan asked incredulously. There was absolutely nothing around. Just desert and a highway. 

“We received this vague blackmail threat like two weeks ago.” Arin answered as he dug his keys out of his pocket. “It was all like ‘rescind your comments about Haddock or face the consequences’ and then both of your phones showed you were out here in the middle of nowhere. So I freaked out and drove out here.” As if to punctuate the statement Arin withdrew the keys to his SUV.

“Holy shit! Thank you, Arin.” Dan said incredulously, splitting away to take shotgun.

“Where are our phones then?” Ross asked, he had been admiring the stars, basking in the cool night air against his hot skin, but his attention returned to the conversation.

“Well, they were out here at some point. Let me call Ben and update him, he’s been helping me find your phones and stuff. Maybe the guy, took them with him when he drove off. Maybe then the cops will fucking believe me.”

“Hold on, you didn’t call the cops?”

“I did!” Arin defended, “But they really weren’t buying the whole hypnotism thing, they just thought you guys left those messages so you wouldn’t be bugged by your boss on the weekend.” Arin unlocked the car and set the laptop in the backseat. 

“So you were the only one who believed we were kidnapped?” Dan stated and Arin nodded, sheepishly. 

“I felt pretty crazy driving all the way out here in the middle of the night…” Arin added. 

“Jesus, then you went into the old, abandoned, ‘definitely a good place to get murdered’ gas station?” Dan continued, and Arin laughed. The sound felt good. 

“Yeah, it sounds pretty crazy when you put it that way.” Arin answered, his tone filtering out some of the tension. Then his breath caught. “Finding the murdered corpses of my two best friends was a fear.”

“Arin!” Dan scolded, the joke had struck a chord. Arin had voiced the fear that they’d all been carrying through the night, and the effect on Dan was immediately apparent. Still hesitant to reach out to him, Ross stood idle as Dan took three sharp short breaths, in an attempt to soothe himself. Arin on the other side of the car, didn’t notice. Ross however, saw the whole panic, and could do nothing. The strange calm was still dampening all his reactions, and he knew that touching Dan would not bring him comfort.

“I’m going to call Ben,” Arin called out, as he unlocked the car. Dan climbed in, careful to avoid looking at Ross, while Ross sat behind him.

“You okay?” Ross asked softly. 

“Yeah, it’s okay. Everything’s okay, Arin found us. We’re safe now.” Dan seemed to believe his words more as he said them. There was quiet for a moment, while Ross let Dan’s words sink in. Arin climbed back into the car and started it. 

“Dumbass still has your phones. So we’re tracking him” Arin stated as they pulled onto the highway. “Ben brought up a good point that, maybe we shouldn’t involve the cops since what you guys were doing would look fairly… uh consensual.” Dan turned his head sharply to look out the window.

“What’re we supposed to do then?” Dan asked, there was no venom in his voice, only fear.

“Once we find this guy we’ll beat him up or dox him, or something. Whatever we need to do to keep him away from you.” Arin replied softly.

“I don’t even remember leaving that voicemail message!” Dan exclaimed, “I feel helpless.”

“What do you guys remember?” Arin asked softly. 

“The very end of the day Friday, then we woke up in there.” Ross replied.

“Well its 2am” Arin continued, “how long were you awake in there?”

“There wasn’t a clock.” Dan’s eyes didn’t leave the window.

“Probably a couple of hours.” Ross offered, he tried to settle back into the seat behind Dan, but his brain wouldn’t settle without Dan in his line of sight, so he shifted over to the middle seat. He also selfishly wanted to make Dan feel better, although had no plan for how to achieve that.

“How do you know that?” Dan, glanced over his shoulder when he head Ross move, and their eyes met for a moment.

“I can’t sit still for more than an hour.” His words had the desired effect, drawing an eye roll from Dan. And eye-rolling Dan was better than panicking Dan.

“So how are you guys doing right now?” Arin cut in, Dan’s curls bounced as Arin grabbed his attention. “Like are you still…?”

“A little bit.” Ross replied honestly.

“Yes and no.” Dan added shortly after. “I’m feeling it but I’m like also still me.” He said. Ross wondered what part Dan was still feeling. It was evident that Dan didn’t retain the unwavering calm, Ross wondered if Dan was still hard, like he was. Ross’ had settled a bit, but it probably wouldn’t take more than a gentle breeze to get him going again.

“What happened in there?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you folks are enjoying this one! This weeks chapters are a little shorter and have a lot of dialogue, I think I just like it when the grumps talk. Things will heat up next week!

“Arin…” Dan warned. It was evident by Dan’s tone, that he had designated what had happened in the mattress room, a touchy subject. Or at the very least, a subject that was not going to be discussed right now.

“What?” Arin pressed, deliberately not taking the hint

“Can we just have a minute to decompress?” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. We could start forgetting.” Ross interjected, carefully watching the older man’s reaction.

“I doubt that.” Dan snipped. Turning his head, without looking directly at Ross. 

“I forgot all the stuff from my sessions with Haddock.” Ross pressed. “It might fade or something might trigger us to suppress the memories.” Dan whispered a cuss under his breath and sighed audibly.

“So what happened?” Arin continued, his tone gentle, not joking but not entirely serious either. His version of empathizing. He was met with silence, Dan did not opt in to start.

“Well, we woke up…” Ross started, hoping Dan might jump in, “super horny.” Dan twitched a little, letting Ross know that yes, he was still feeling that part of it. Ross smiled to himself.

“What is with these people and the hyno-sex obsession?” Arin said attempting to lighten the somewhat somber mood.

“He said it’s a positive reinforcement thing.” Dan offered without turning his head towards the other two men. There was a nervous tremor in his leg. “Apparently it’s easier to make people want to do what you want them to do.”

“I don’t remember him saying that.” Ross admitted.

“It was while he was putting you under the second time.”

“Damn I don’t remember that at all” Dan’s posture seemed to open the more he spoke, and Ross felt a little hope that he wouldn’t shut down when they got to the inappropriate parts.

“He said Haddock laid a better foundation during her sessions with you.” Dan explained. “Or maybe you’re just a little more receptive, while I’m more resistant. I don’t really know.”

“So what did he say to me?” Ross implored.

“He calmed you down, said you wouldn’t be afraid. Then he talked about how good it would feel to touch me.” Dan trailed off towards the ends and fixed his gaze pointedly out the window.

“Then what did he say to you?” 

“That’s a little foggier.”

“Well he must’ve done the arm thing” Ross said, putting his wrists together as he spoke.

“Arm thing?” Arin queried, glancing back at Ross.

“Yeah Dan thought his arms were tied behind his back. He couldn’t move them.” Dan rolled his shoulders.

“Why?” Arin flicked his high beams down for a passing car. “To keep him from escaping?”

“I don’t know. I assumed he could get free of it if he could mentally overcome it or whatever.” Dan cringed, then stole a glance at Arin. 

“How did you manage to get them free?” Arin said, trying to meet Dan’s eye but missing his chance.

"They'd come loose if I lost control,” Dan started, drawing a deep breath. “If I broke and I was actually going to fuck Ross.” Ross drew a sharp breath as a ripple of excitement travelled down his spine and woke his hard-on. “I knew in the back of my mind.”

“Oh.” Arin stated. His face betrayed nothing.

“I’m so sorry Arin!” Dan’s voice went up an octave. “I swear it was just all the stuff in my head.” Ross watched the interaction play out with confusion. 

_Why is he acting like he cheated on Arin?_

“Hey dude, it’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Arin went on, placing a hand on Dan’s knee in an attempt to reassure the older man. Ross felt a little flare of jealousy at the intimacy of the gesture.

“But it is!” Dan continued un-soothed by Arin’s touch. “I was still me, I was still scared and felt guilty but just so fucking horny.” Ross felt another rush as Dan swore, something about the desperate way he said ‘horny’ was having exactly that affect.

“Wait, you felt scared?” Ross said, interrupting the little positive feedback loop that was his testosterone addled brain.

“You didn’t?” Dan finally turned his head to look at Ross, their eyes met and there was an electricity there. Dan broke first. “Well that explains some stuff.”

“I knew I should but I just couldn’t find it.” Ross tried to explain. “Still can’t”

“Regardless,” Arin interjected “it was a very emotionally charged situation. I’m not upset. I’m just glad you guys are safe.” Arin hand that was on Dan’s knee pushed a little higher, and Ross watched it travel with more than a little curiosity. Dan made a small sound, little more than a sigh when Arin’s hand reached a certain height and, just like that Ross’s brain finally did the fucking math

“Uhm- this might be a weird question but are you guys fucking?”


	6. Chapter 6

“What!?” Dan spluttered.

“Yeah, we are.” Arin replied honestly. Dan glared at Arin, shocked, and mildly annoyed. Arin withdrew his hand from his boyfriend’s thigh and met Ross’ eyes in the rear view mirror. Ross quirked up an eyebrow and Arin smirked cheekily in response.

“Huh.” Ross stated, as everything began to fall into place, mildly blowing his mind. 

_Dan's not straight._

That was the piece Ross’ brain latched onto.

“Suzy’s okay with it” Dan added, backtracking, as if that was sufficient explanation.

“Suzy’s super into it.” Arin corrected.

“She’s what now?” Dan stammered in surprise. His eyes flicking between trying to gauge Ross’ reaction, and scowling at Arin.

“Sorry, is that weird?” 

“No,” Dan began, his tone dripping with mock offence. “It’s actually very reassuring.” Arin’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Dan’s voice softened, “I thought she just tolerated it. She kept leaving the room when it was just us.”

“Yeah ‘cause it was driving her crazy but she didn’t want to impose.” Arin defended.

“Oh.” Dan stated, his eyes blanking as he processed the new information. “Sorry Ross,” Dan said, deep concern in his voice. “We should’ve told you. It’s not that we don’t trust you, it’s just sorta new,” Dan cleared his throat, “well a few months old.”

“It’s all good, just processing.” Ross replied truthfully. A hush fell over the three men as they pondered their new standing.

“Would she want to join us sometime?” Dan asked softly, he seemed surprised that he had said it.

“Uh yeah,” Arin said, even more surprised by Dan’s words. “I think she’d love it. I’m guessing she didn’t want to ask in case it weirded you out. You’d be down for that though?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Dan said, his voice still soft, as if asking to fuck his boyfriend’s wife might be going too far. “Though I am very much thinking with my dick right now.”

“Fair,” Arin replied, clearly excited about the turn of events. “We can discuss more when she gets back from New York.” Another hush fell over the car, this one stretched for a couple miles. 

“You guys never finished talking about what happened…” Arin said, coming back to the forgotten topic, something he was normally not very good at.

“Uh…” Ross began, seeing Dan had no intention of starting. “We woke up, scrawny guy told us his evil plan. Then he came in the room to do some more programming.”

“When we woke up the second time it was just us.” Dan clarified.

“And it was super boring in that room.” Ross complained.

“So Ross started bugging me” Dan glanced back a Ross so the younger man could see his annoyance. Apparently his scolding tone wasn’t enough.

“And things just sort of spiralled from there.” Ross finished, catching Dan’s eye and smirking. Dan huffed, to disguise his blush, and rolled his eyes. Then went back to staring out the window. Arin, seemed to the thinking of what more to say, so the other two waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

“So, do you like guys, Ross?” Arin asked. Dan’s curls bounced as he turned his face to Arin in surprise. Ross considered the questions for a moment.

“I don’t really know.” Ross answered, his eyes on Dan, watching for how he would react. “I like people.”

“Yeah, that’s how Dan is.” Arin replied. Dan nodded, but didn’t speak.

“I might just enjoy torturing Dan.” Dan finally looked over his shoulder at Ross, his cheeks pink with heat. Ross grinned at him, pleased that his words had produced the desired effect. 

“Yeah he’s pretty fun to tease.” Arin added, eliciting a similar reaction.

“Guys…” Dan said, blushing furiously. He leaned over to the window, to escaping the teasing or maybe just to gather his thoughts. 

“Would you want to join us sometime?” Arin asked, softly. The effect on Ross was immediate, first came soaring appreciation for Arin for sharing something so precious, then his dick responded to the rest. There was a part of Ross that felt nervous but it wasn’t enough to dissuade him.

“Arin!” Dan scolded. Ross tried to shut down all the big excited feelings of a moment ago, just suffocate them with disappointment.

“What?” Arin asked, mildly annoyed. “I thought we just established we were open to a third.”

“I’d be down if you guys are.” Ross said carefully, his one last ditch attempt.

“Jesus Christ,” Dan said, exasperated.

“What?” Arin asked, smiling. “There was some part of you that was down to fuck Ross like twenty minutes ago.” Dan reacted with a shake of his head but Ross didn’t hear him denying it.

“Yeah okay,” Dan affirmed. Ross’ stomach tightened and he bit back a grin. “But just because I’ve thought about it a bunch doesn’t mean we should just fuckin’ do it.” Ross felt his face get hot, then his body responded too.

“Listen, I trust him.” Arin said firmly, Dan nodded. “And seeing you two together was super fucking hot.” Dan squirmed a little in his seat. 

“How much have you thought about it, Dan?” Ross teased. He wanted to see Dan, see what he was thinking, what he wanted. Dan didn’t turn his head and Ross reached out and touched his exposed forearm. Both men felt a strong pulse of heat as soon as their skin touched. Dan made a sound, sort of a gasp and a moan. Whatever it was, it seemed to happen involuntarily.

“Damnit Ross,” Dan turned to look at him and there was a warm blush across his cheeks. Dan looked how Ross felt, hot and needy. “No touching.” Dan said, it was a plea more than an order. “At least not right now.”

“But you sound so good…” Ross whined softly. Dan’s eyebrows pulled together in a silent ‘please’ and Ross gave in. “Fine.” Things quieted down in the car. As all three men got lost in their thoughts. They entered civilization again, or at least the outskirts.

Ross couldn’t stop thinking about the threesome. He was nervous, definitely nervous but the curiosity and the excitement were bigger. He briefly wondered if he would prefer to have Dan all to himself. Oddly, he discovered that he found the idea of Arin’s presence kind of reassuring. He liked Dan, when Dan was with Arin. Then his brain stopped asking questions about what he actually wanted, and starting fantasizing about touching and fucking. He was just beginning to get uncomfortably hard, when Dan broke the silence.

“Where are we going?” He asked, as they pulled off of the highway.

“I was going to take both of you back to my place.” Arin responded. “Is that okay? Just to monitor you till you come out of this.”

“Yeah, I just want a bed.” Ross replied, his body was starting to feel heavier.

“Ross can have the spare room,” Arin offered, “and Dan can sleep with whomever he wants.”

“Arin!” Dan scolded, playfully.

“Fuck-”


	7. Chapter 7

“Ross, are you okay?” Dan asked. Ross’ muttered curse had surprised the two men in the front seat. 

“Uh yeah-” Ross lied, “it just hit me.”

“What?” Dan asked, turning to look at the younger man. Ross’ palm was on his chest and his breaths were getting tighter and tighter.

“All the uh- feelings.” Ross was short of breath, his heart was pounding, he pressed his palm to his chest to try and slow it down.

“Ross, what’s going on?” Dan sounded scared now, and Arin glanced over his shoulder.

“The calm wore off.” Ross managed to get out, his voicing shaking like the rest of his body. “Shit- Dan, were you feeling like this the whole time?”

“Arin, how much farther?” Dan asked, his whole body was twisted around in his seat watching Ross break down.

“Fuck, I don’t know.” Arin said stealing glances back at Ross. “Twenty minutes? What’s going on?”

“Could you pull over?” Dan asked, deliberately lowering his voice to a soothing level. “I’m going to go back and sit with him. I think he’s having a panic attack.”

“Dan, no it’s fine.” Ross protested as Arin pulled into a fast food parking lot. 

Dan got into the back with Ross and gestured for him to kick off his shoes and bring his knees to his chest. Ross undid his seatbelt and buried his face in Dan’s chest. There were some small sounds as their skin touched and burned hot. But as Arin pulled onto the highway, Ross’ shaking was starting to ease.

“Can you talk about what you’re feeling?” Dan asked softly, rubbing a thumb across Ross’ back. 

“Uhm, I mostly just feel really horrible.” Ross replied, sarcastically. One of his hands gripped Dan’s shirt. “It’s stupid but I’m like scared no one will ever find us, even though we’ve already been rescued.”

“I’m feeling that a little bit too.” Dan replied, honestly. Ross seemed small wrapped up in his arms like this. “It scares me to think about what might’ve happened if Arin hadn’t found us.” Ross wigged closer and brushed against Dan’s achingly hard dick. Dan moaned a little. 

Arin caught his eye in the rear view mirror and winked. Dan smiled and shook his head. Ross’ face was in his shoulder, but he felt the younger man squirm again. 

“You smell good.” Ross whispered. Dan glanced down, and caught Ross’ pained expression. “Now that I know you guys are fucking, I feel really shitty for trying to get you to sleep with me.”

“Hey, it’s alright.” Dan cooed. “Arin is very chill for some reason.” He raised the volume for the last part, annunciating it to highlight how odd it was. “Are you actually totally okay with it?” Dan asked, suddenly feeling guilty for coming back here to comfort Ross.

“I mean, I fuck my wife,” Arin opened. “It’s not really fair for me to be mad about you fucking other people.” Dan smiled at him as their eyes met in the rear view mirror again. “There is a small part of me that gets jealous of sharing you but its Ross, I love him, I want him to have you too. Because you’re so heckin’ amazing.”

“Thanks Arin.” Ross mumbled, nuzzling into Dan’s shoulder. Dan let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

“If you guys wanted to fuck- uh privately, that would be totally fine too.” Arin continued. “Cause you two seem a little bit keyed up for that. I’d be good if you guys just did it loud enough for me to hear.”

“Arin!” Dan scolded. He felt Ross stir, displeased with his response. He ran his fingers through the brunette’s short hair to soothe him.

“We are going to deal with ourselves individually.” Dan stated. His words directed at Arin but meant for Ross. “At least until we can make decisions with our brains instead of our dicks.”

“My brain is better now,” Ross protested. “All these bad feelings make me feel like me.” He pulled back to meet Dan’s eyes. “You said you’re mostly clear. The only thing that’s left is the horny which, honestly doesn’t feel all that different from how I actually feel about you.”

Dan’s brows pulled together as he considered the words. Then his eyes were on Ross’ lips as the car pulled into Arin’s driveway. Ross saw an opportunity and stole a kiss. Dan didn’t even know what had hit him, his whole body tingled, wanted more. Then Ross was gone, having disentangled himself with ease.

“Christ…” Dan muttered to himself as he watched Ross hop out of the now parked car. Ross turned at the open door and winked at the older man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters have been a little short. Things will get fun next week, I promise!

The night was quiet, the porchlight illuminating the small entry to Arin’s house. Arin unlocked the door and his keys jangled as he hung them on a hook. He led them in, turning on lights as he went.

“You guys alright? Do you need anything?” Arin asked quietly. 

“Bed” Ross replied, watching as Dan undid the top button of his shirt.

“I’ll grab you a spare toothbrush.” Arin said wandering deeper into the house.

“Getting hot?” Ross inquired, raising an eyebrow. Dan rolled his eyes and took to the stairs. Not bothering to reply to the younger man’s teasing flirt.

Finding his toothbrush in the guest bath, Dan brushed his teeth. Ross joined him before he finished.

“Have you ever been with a guy before?” Dan asked.

Ross, shook his head, his mouth full of toothpaste. He spit it out and rinsed.

“So two guys might be little much for your first time.” Dan continued as Ross finished. Both laughed, the tension easing with the sound.

“Honestly, I haven’t been able to get it off my mind since Arin brought it up.” Ross answered. The sound Dan made was almost a growl. Whatever it was, it gave Ross the impression that he liked the idea as well. 

“Like obviously I’m crazy nervous,” Ross admitted, “Like what if I let you down? But I think I’d like to try…”

“I don’t think you could possibly disappoint.” Dan reassured. “But do you want more time to think about it?” he queried softly, trying to give the impression that he was totally fine with that.

“Nah, I’m good to go.” Ross chirped.

“Damnit Ross.” Dan groaned, grinning. “Well, just so you know, if you change your mind, at any point, things can all go back to normal tomorrow.” Ross nodded.

“Also, I do uhm, actually like you. I don’t know.” Dan fumbled around with the words. Ross was grinning at him, causing him to trip over his tongue. “Maybe it’s just a crush but you’re more than just a friend to me.” Ross casually positioned himself between Dan and the counter. Invading Dan’s personal space and brushing against his dick.

“That’s good to know.” Ross responded, quietly now. Dan’s cheeks were going pink, and he shook his head. Ross caught the older man’s eyes flicking down to his lips. 

“I’m being serious, Ross.” He threatened, his tone cool and his voice rough. Dan was taller, and he pinned the other man back against the counter. Ross stole the opportunity and brought their lips together. Dan responded by pressing his hips into Ross’ causing both boys to moan in appreciation. Ross pulled back, leaving Dan hard and flushed.

“It’s cute when you’re serious” 

“Do you have a non-snarky response?” Dan asked the smirking brunette.

“No.” Ross said, teasingly. Their eyes met and he softened, “I like you too and I want you, really badly.” With that admission, the two men were at each other’s lips again. Dan’s hands found their way to Ross’ hips and he guided Ross up to sit on the counter. The he pressed his body between Ross’s legs. Moving one hand up Ross’s shirt and letting one rest high on Ross’s thigh. Taking pleasure in the way Ross strained against his jeans. Ross’s hands were busy pulling at Dan’s buttons, loosening enough that his fingertips could touch Dan’s hot chest.

There was a sound at the doorway, and the two boys froze. 

“You guys don’t have to stop.” Arin said smiling. He adjusted his dick into the waistband of his pajama pants. Dan glanced back at Arin, flushed and dishevelled. The turned his focus back to Ross. 

“Can I talk to Arin real quick?” he asked, Ross shrugged. Dan took a step back to let Ross down and Ross left the small bathroom. Arin began to brush his teeth. 

Dan looked at himself in the mirror, while he waited for Arin to finish. He looked hot, with his shirt half undone, his face flushed, and his hair more messy than usual.

“Do you think that it’s okay for us to fuck him tonight?” Dan asked. Arin gargled and spat.

“Is that actually happening?” Arin smiled with excitement.

“Maybe?” Dan answered, “Ross is super down for it.”

“Are you not?” Arin asked.

“No, obviously, I want this.” Dan looked at himself in the mirror again. “Probably more than you two do.” Arin raised his eyebrows. “I just feel like it’s irresponsible. I feel like I’m trying to be the adult between two horny teenagers who just want to have a threesome.”

“That is where you’ll be.” Arin added with a grin.

“Arin! I’m serious.” Dan whined.

“You guys are safe, you’re here with me.” Arin took a step closer to him, and wrapped his arms around the older man. Dan rested his cheek on Arin’s shoulder. “Besides, I feel like most of the hypno-stuff has worn off and now you’re just two guys who have been teasing each other for a couple hours.”

“Ugh,” Dan pulled back to look into Arin’s eyes. “I’m so horny!” Arin smiled, and lowered a hand to Dan’s ass. “Will you fuck me? While I touch him.” Arin growled. 

“Anything you want,” He replied, voice gravelly, then he softened. “We’ll take very good care of Ross, if anything seems off we can stop and finish each other off later.” Dan nodded and brought their lips together. Arin felt good, familiar. Arin continued Ross’s work, undoing Dan’s buttons, and Dan discarded his shirt.

“Fuck Arin,” Dan whined as the cold air hit his chest, “What is even happening right now?”


	9. Chapter 9

They found Ross, half undressed in the guest bedroom, Dan’s bedroom when he stayed over. Ross had his tight grey t-shirt on and his boxer briefs. He saw them enter and Dan noticed him pause unsure of whether he should go find some pants. Dan, shirtless himself, got into Ross’ space and started to tug off the t-shirt. 

Ross’ heart was pounding out of his chest now, he tried to maintain his cocky façade but he couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot. Even when Dan kissed him, Ross felt his mouth still trying to smile. With the shirt out of the way, Dan got even closer. Both men gasped as they brought their bodies together. Dan’s skin was cooler than Ross’ but there was an electric sort of heat where they touched. Ross couldn’t help but run his hands over Dan’s thin hips. 

Dan’s hands were on his neck and twisting into his hair, keeping their eyes locked. Then the hand in his hair was pulling his mouth towards the hot breath of the other. As their lips touched, Dan flexed his hips into Ross’ and Ross groaned at the sensation. Dan’s lips were past tentative, they were hungry, betraying how needy he’d become. 

One of Dan’s hands fell from his neck and traced down to the waistband of Ross’ underwear. He let the tip of his finger into the band and he drew a line across, Ross gasped into his lips and Dan smiled to himself. Then he let his hand fall to Ross’ thigh, playing with the fabric of the boxers without touching anything significant. 

Ross, in retaliation began fumbling with Dan’s belt. Dan permitted it and pinched Ross’ nipple while he let Ross struggle. Ross whimpered, with impatience, Dan took over the task of undoing the belt while Ross stole another kiss, pressing Dan to deepen it in spite of the distraction.

Dan’s belt came loose and for the first time his hand felt a very hard dick. The thin layer of fabric didn’t hide the ridges and Ross’ heart seemed to double beat. It stole his breath for a moment, while Dan moaned into his lips. Dan felt huge in his hand. 

Dan broke the kiss and smirked at him, as if reading his thoughts. Ross stole a glance down at the front of Dan’s pants. The hung open and loose off his body framing ‘v’ of his hips. Ross let go, and Dan let his pants fall. He led Ross over to the bed. Arin smiled as they approached. 

“I’ll be coming back for you.” Dan whispered softly as he placed Ross at one corner of the bed. Ross sat on his knees, dick harder than it had ever been and watched Dan’s every movement. Dazed and elated he didn’t mind taking a break, it gave him a chance to gather his thoughts. He had just touched his first dick and he really liked it. 

He lost his train of thought as soon as Dan started kissing Arin, there was a small part of his brain that went ‘no, me’ but then he got distracted by the nice sounds Dan was making. Dan undressed Arin as they kissed, the movements practiced. Ross was mesmerized, his hand drifted down to his achingly hard dick. He pressed against it with his fingers and bit back the moan. For a moment he wondered what part of this was turning him on so much. Was it Dan making him watch, making him wait? 

Dan glanced over his shoulder at him as Arin kissed his chest, Ross melted. 

He looks way too hot. He needs to be teased into a pleading whining mess.

The thought rocked his hips, and he shuffled in his place. Arin purposefully turned Dan around, pushing the older man closer to Ross. Arin followed with a small bottle.

Their eyes met and Ross shuffled forward, needing to get closer. Dan took his wrist and pulled him in. Dan tried to stay still but he couldn’t help but flex his hips as Arin touched his ass. There was still a layer of fabric, but Ross felt the hardness grind against his hip. Ross and Arin both tugged at the waist band and Dan moaned as his cock was freed.

Ross’ hand was back on it, he was tentative though, gentle. Arin’s hands were wandering too, touching and teasing his ass. Dan rolled his head back as hands explored his body. His own hands were on Ross’s hips, steadying him against the onslaught of sensation. Ross pressed his lips to Dan’s exposed neck, Dan’s eyes fluttered shut as Ross suckled lightly. Ross kissed down to his collarbone, his hands getting bolder.   
Arin gave Ross some of the clear slick fluid and then Dan’s cock was sliding in and out of his fist. Dan moaned loudly as Arin pressed just the right spot with his fingers. Ross removed his hand teasingly, and Dan continued to thrust, whimpering with frustration.

Arin’s eyes met Ross’ and then Arin pulled Dan’s hips down onto his dick. Dan groaned, as the tip stretched him. Ross seized the opportunity to take off his underwear and settled himself between Dan’s knees. Dan’s eyes, pupils blown wide, met his as Arin pushed in deeper. Dan seemed to tremble, bordering on overwhelmed by the sensation. Ross smirked at him and put a hand to his hip, imploring him to take more of Arin’s cock. 

Dan gasped in short sharp breaths, as he settled onto the full length of Arin’s dick. Ross had taken up gently teasing his aching cock, while Arin guided Dan up and off his dick. Dan could feel the muscles in his stomach tightening with need as Arin pulled back. Then just before he had pulled out completely, Arin was pressing in again. 

Every nerve seemed to light on fire as Arin buried himself in Dan’s ass. Ross watch in amazement as Dan’s eyes lost their focus and he shook with desperation. He stroked Dan’s dick a couple of times and got a groan and whimper. Dan’s eyes met his, still hazy from the intensity of the sensation in his ass. Ross took one of Dan’s hands and put it on his cock. 

“So hard.” Dan gasped, as he began to stroke Ross’ cock. Ross quickly discovered that seeing Dan, getting fucked had taken him much closer than he thought. He growled and slowed Dan’s wrist, setting a pace similar to the rate at which Arin was sawing in and out of Dan’s ass. 

“How do you feel?” Ross whispered, into Dan’s ear. His voice sounded strange, but it made Dan shiver. Dan’s cheeks and chest were glowing pink with arousal, and he only managed a heavy moan in response. Ross stroked Dan’s cock a couple times and Dan’s groan pitched up. 

“Ross, I’m close.” Dan warned, his voice ragged and desperate. Ross’ hand left his dick and pinched his nipple instead. Dan gasped in frustration. 

“You look so good.” Ross continued, kissing Dan’s neck, close to his ear. Dan pressed his cock forward, trying to take it in his own hand, the hand that was wrapped around Ross’ dick. Ross’ hands fell to his hips and pushed him back onto Arin’s cock. 

Dan loved the feeling, loved the way Ross was pushing him to take more of Arin’s cock. His eyes met Ross’ and he could tell, Ross knew it.

“Take it.” Ross whispered, he noticed the words affected him almost as much as they affected Dan. “You take it so well.” Ross felt his own orgasm creeping up. He thought he should maybe stop talking, but he loved what it was doing to Dan. 

Dan seemed to know that Ross was getting close and his slow soft strokes, got firmer, driving him to the edge. The sensation hit Ross like a thunder strike, the bolt running down his tight muscles, straight to the tip of his dick. 

“Dan,” he gasped, taking up Dan’s cock. He wasn’t going to cum alone, that much was for sure. Ross’ lips found Dan’s and they kissed heavily. Each trying to drive the other closer to orgasm. Dan was shaking, taking short sharp breaths as Arin’s pace quickened, driving into that spot again and again.

Ross felt Dan’s muscles tighten, he was going to cum. The thought pushed him over the edge, and he warned Dan with a desperate moan. Dan felt Ross’ cum hitting his chest and in another couple strokes Arin gasped with pleasure as he drove into Dan harder. This combined with a twist of Ross’ wrist pushed him into a strong body shaking orgasm. His brain flooded with pleasure, then his vision blurred as he came hard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters will conclude this story. I have two more chapters for you guys next week but that will roll into a new plotline - a plotline which I haven't exactly written yet. If you have any suggestions for the new plotline leave a comment. Thank for reading!

“Arin?” Ross whispered, his breathing ragged. Dan eyes had slipped closed and his hand had fallen limp from Ross’ softening member. “Arin!” Ross gasped, as Dan slumped forward into him. Ross caught him with shaking cum covered hands. Arin had an arm around Dan’s torso, preventing Ross from being completely crushed.

“He does this sometimes.” Arin grunted, shifting to hand Dan over to Ross. Ross quirked up an eyebrow at Arin as he passed off the unconscious man. 

“Towels.” Arin answered. “Got ‘im?” Ross nodded and Arin left to fetch clean up supplies. Dan’s head was resting on Ross’ shoulder, while Ross awkwardly hugged him. 

“Fuck…” Ross exhaled to himself, in awe of what he had just experienced. Arin came back and they laid Dan back on the bed, cleaning the cum off as best they could. Dan stirred as Ross began wiping his cum off of the older man’s fingers. 

Dan opened an eye to check out what Ross was doing. His brows pulled together in concern then he caught Arin grinning. The events of the night came crashing back to Dan and he felt a smile growing on his face.

“Holy shit.” Dan whispered as Arin settled next to him for a cuddle. He met Ross’ eyes and Ross smirked. They both smiled, cheeks still bright red.

“Good?” Ross asked, throwing the towel on the ground. Dan nodded and groaned with satisfaction.

“Incredible.” He beamed at Ross, then his smile faltered. “Was it good for you?” Ross smirked and shrugged.

“Ross…” Dan pleaded, growing concerned. He tugged on Ross’s wrist pulling the younger man into his chest. 

“Ugh, yeah, it was amazing.” Dan put his fingers in Ross’ hair, he tugged lightly, looking for more feedback. “I loved it.” 

“Good.” Dan mumbled, relieved. “You didn’t feel weird or anything?” Dan asked.

“Sometimes I was jealous.” Ross said.

“Ah no! I’m sorry.” Dan gasped pulling Ross in tighter. Ross wriggled to get free.

“No, not like that. I liked watching, that was the best thing for my first time.” Ross fumbled the words, his brain foggy with satiated exhaustion. “I wanted you to fuck me, but then at the same time I wanted to fuck you.”

“Ugh, tell me about it.” Arin groaned from the other side of Dan. “It’s literally the hardest decision.” 

“How would that even work?” Dan asked, giggling.

“I don’t know but we need to figure out how to do it stat!” Arin replied. “Cause you are way too hot and I just want to fuck you all the time.” Ross and Dan laughed. “But I also want to fuck Suzy all the time. Fuck!”

“Yeah, let’s get her in here. Threesomes are fun.” Dan said, then yawned. “Tiring though.” 

“We did get kidnapped today.” Ross chirped.

“Fuck that’s right.”

“You guys going to shower?” Arin asked. 

“We should.” Dan said.

“Well, I’m going to jump in first because the shower is not going to fit all three of us. Then I’m going to pass out in my own bed. 

“You sure, Arin?” Dan asked, the question loaded with concern. Arin smiled at him and nodded.

“It’s alright, Dan. Everything is fine. I still love you very much.” Arin said as he got up from the bed. He kissed Dan on the forehead.

“Are we still cool?” Ross asked softly, cautiously meeting Arin’s eye. Arin laughed, he leaned down to kiss Ross’ forehead too. 

“Totally cool. Thanks for helping me fuck Dan.” 

“We make a pretty good team.” Ross responded. The two boys laughed and Arin departed.

“You kids have fun.” He said winking from the doorway.

Ross rolled over to lay on his stomach, head resting in his arms. Dan turned to look at him. Ross peaked an eye open then buried his face back in his arms. They heard the shower start in the distance. Both boys let their eyes drift shut as they listened to the creak of the pipes as the water ran.

“How’re you doing?” Dan asked softly, brushing his knuckles along Ross’ lower back.

“Tired” Ross whispered, Dan’s soft touch was putting him to sleep.

“Don’t sleep yet, we need to shower.” Dan switched tactics scratching Ross’ back lightly. Ross arched into it like a cat. He groaned softly with satisfaction. “Since we aren’t desperate to fuck anymore…”

“Speak for yourself” Ross mumbled. Dan grinned but continued.

“Do you want to talk about what’s going on between us?” Ross grumbled and propped himself up on an elbow.

“What’s going on between us?” Ross responded, “Besides the part where you’ve been wanting to fuck me for a while.”

“Ugh. Don’t act like you just decided you liked me.” Dan argued, smiling. “Guys don’t go from straight as an arrow to threesome in 24 hours.” 

“They do in the fanfics.”

“When did you start liking me?” Dan continued playfully. They heard the shower turn off and Ross pushed himself up off the bed. 

“Looks like its shower time.” He interjected. Dan rolled his eyes and they got up to head to the shower. 

“Fuck.” Dan moaned, “My legs are all shaky.” They heard Arin laugh from the other room. Rounding the corner, Arin pulled Dan in to kiss him. 

“Get a good sleep,” Dan told him as he turned to leave. 

“I’ll sleep well knowing you were well-fucked.” Arin responded. Ross and Dan laughed and hopped into the shower. 

At first the shower was utilitarian and the two men alternated time in the hot water, focussing on getting the remnants of their encounter off their hands and chests. Once cleaned up, Ross began to run his hands over more of Dan’s body. Tracing the lines of muscle along his abdomen, down to the tight ‘v’ of his hips.

“When did it start, Ross?” Dan asked, acting cockier than he felt. Ross’ eyes were all over him, and his hands were exploring.

“When did what start?” Ross asked, playing dumb. Dan had a couple inches of height on Ross. So Dan wove his fingers into Ross’ hair and tugged his head back a bit, exposing his neck and forcing Ross’ eyes up to meet his.

“When did you become so obsessed with fucking me?” Dan asked, leaning closer to Ross for affect. He meant it to be playful and joking but he saw Ross’ eyes flash with excitement. Both boys had to bite back their smiles.

“I don’t know.” Ross admitted. “At least a couple years now.” His cheeks felt hot, he hoped Dan couldn’t tell.

“Seriously?” Dan said, loosening his grip and grinning like an idiot. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Ross rolled his eyes and shut off the hot water.

“Cause I thought you were straight?” He countered sarcastically. “Turns out you’ve been fucking guys left and right.” 

"One guy." Dan corrected, smiling. Ross noticed that Arin had left them towels and he handed one to Dan. A niggling thought distracted him from Dan’s teasing. 

“How did you and Arin end up getting together?” Dan snickered as he took the towel and dried himself off. 

“Just like this.” Dan replied, still smiling. “At some point, things went from ‘I really like Arin’ to ‘I really like Arin’. Then fucking haddock made me horny enough to act on it.”

“Oh so you guys have been fooling around since then.” Ross speculated. “Seems to be working out- ”

“Surprisingly well?” Dan filled in. “Yeah, I was worried about things with Suzy but Arin just has a lot of love to give.” 

“He’s pretty awesome.” Ross added, looking off in the direction of Arin’s bedroom. “He’s shared so much with me.” Ross felt his heart swelling with that strange affection you can only feel for someone who fucked the guy you like right in front of you. Ross laughed to himself at the thought. “Such a weirdo.” 

“Indeed.” Dan agreed, taking Ross’ hand. 

Dan led them back to bed, flopping down on his back. Ross climbed onto his hips, straddling the older man. He leaned forward to steal a kiss. Revelling in the way Dan’s body was still sending little shockwaves through him.

“I can’t believe you were into me this whole time.” Dan said, to himself. His hands brushing against Ross’ thighs, savoring the hard muscle and enjoying the view. “You’ve been torturing me for so long…” The last part turned into a groan that walked the line between and annoyed and aroused.

“What do you mean?” He couldn’t help the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“It’s just,” Dan sighed, “all that sadistic shit you do.” Dan let his thumb stray to Ross’ hip, his grip tightened and relaxed. Dan’s eyes were on Ross’ hips now, “I’ve always wondered…” Ross’ abs tightened, “I’ve always wanted to push you harder, see how far you would take it.” Dan smirked as his hands guided Ross’ ass to grind down against his dick. “Maybe get payback,” Ross gasped a breath as he felt Dan’s dick hardening again. “Maybe see how much I could take.” 

Both men were breathing heavily. Ross leaned down to bring their lips together, it felt amazing, electric and molten hot. He let his head loll to the side so his lips were at Dan’s ear. Then he exhaled, the breath shaky with need.

“You sure talk dirty for someone whose just been fucked,” Dan groaned, as the hot breath of the younger man tickled his neck. “Words like that,” Ross continued, his voice taking on that cocky edge, “someone might think you wanted more.” 

“Not now, Ross,” Dan answered nervously. “Just want to feel it at some point.” Dan squeezed Ross’ hips as they rocked back and forth in a lazy rhythm.

“Maybe we should see just how much you can take” Ross added sitting up. He left one hand on Dan’s cheek, then drew his fingers over to Dan’s lips. He pressed two fingers to Dan’s lips, forcing him to suckle them. Ross felt the cock underneath him stir again, as he drew the fingers back and forth against Dan’s tongue. Ross smirked down at him as Dan whimpered. 

Ross withdrew his fingers and sighed. His dick was hard and bobbing between them. “Why’d you start this?”

“Me?!” Dan countered in mock offense. “You’re the one grinding against me.” 

“Well, if you weren’t so fucking hot.” Ross pouted, bringing a dusting of pink to Dan’s cheeks. “Punish you next time.” Ross trailed off, and he let his eyes wander from Dan’s chest up to his goofy smile.

“Next time?” Dan implied hopefully. Ross nodded and Dan tugged him down in a hug, practically crushing the smaller man into his chest. “Do you want to do other stuff?” Ross quirked up an eyebrow. “Do more   
than just fuck?” Ross laughed, and Dan smiled.

“Honestly, with our schedules, I think it might be hard to find the time to fuck regularly.” Dan smiled and put his hand to Ross’ cheek, brushing his thumb against the sharp bone. “I wouldn’t be opposed to other stuff though.” Ross admitted.

“We’ll figure it out.” Dan assured him. Ross felt his chest swelling. He shuffled to lay on Dan’s chest. Dan wrapped his arms around him and Ross made a contented sound. “Are you okay with…?” He trailed off.

“You and Arin?” Ross supplied. He nodded into Dan’s chest, then found the actual words. “Super good with it.” He could practically feel Dan’s smile, as the older man squeezed him again. “I like how you are when you’re with him.” Dan pushed Ross back up to sit on his hips, wanting to see the younger man’s face.

“Thanks Ross.” Dan’s eyes were getting wet. Ross felt his heart squeeze and he leaned down to take Dan’s lips.

“What’re you doing?” Ross asked softly. Dan laughed, and rubbed the back of his hand against his eye.

“I’m just feeling really fucking lucky.” Dan said with a small hiccup. Ross shook his head and took Dan’s hands winding their fingers together. He swept those hands up above Dan’s head and pinned them there. 

“If you don’t stop being cute right now, I’m going to tie you to this bed and do terrible things to you.” Ross felt Dan’s dick respond the way he intended, Dan couldn’t stop smiling though. Ross let go of Dan’s hands and Dan wiped away the last stray tear.

“God that sounds fun.” Dan said chuckling. Ross smiled too, putting his hand to Dan’s cheek and pulling the older man’s mouth to meet his. Lips brushed together gently, at first, then harder as their breath mixed and that trembling current drove them to deepen the kiss.

Ross pulled back out of breath, one hand had drifted till it was level with Dan’s bellybutton and Dan smirked at him. Finally Ross couldn’t hold back anymore, and a huge yawn stretched his jaw. Dan laughed and ran his fingers through Ross’ mostly dry hair.

“Have we figured out what’s going on between us yet?” Ross asked, “I’m exhausted and I bet it’s almost morning.”

Ross rolled off the older man’s hips and got under the covers next to him. Dan was quick to pull Ross’ back into his chest, spooning the smaller man with ease. Ross pushed his ass into Dan’s half hard cock and he felt Dan’s sharp exhale on the back of his neck. Ross couldn’t think of a better feeling. 

“Are we going to sleep or still teasing?” Dan said lowering his hand to Ross’ hip bone and tracing a little circle. They were quiet for a moment as the bed and the warmth lulled them.

“Yes.” Ross finally replied, overcome with exhaustion. “I can’t help it. I love it so much.” He mumbled, half to himself. Dan squeezed him tight one more time, then his breathe grew soft and rhythmic.

“I love you too.” Dan whispered, the words soft, half asleep. Ross fell asleep smiling.


End file.
